


Vlog time: just a normal day being boyfriends as always

by heyelisa



Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Singer Mew Suppasit, YouTuber Gulf Kanawut, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut decides to vlog an event day with his boyfriend, spending time with Mew is one of his favorite things of the day. The vlog still serves to tell good stories.Just boyfriends being boyfriends. Very domestic ;)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Vlog time: just a normal day being boyfriends as always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I came back with youtuber Gulf Kanawut because you guys asked for it and liked it a lot, if you continue to like it i can make more stories from his videos. Once again I inform you that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake... I hope you like it.

Gulf held the camera in one hand as he closed the bedroom door behind him, he closed his eyes for the light in the living room and brought his face closer to the camera.

"Good Morning." He said and then walked away, his face a little puffy from sleep and with a few pimples visible, his skin clean after he quickly washed his face before taking the camera.

And so he started a new video.

Gulf's introduction flashed on the screen, the colors shining and his name popping up.

He was now resting the camera on the table, sitting on a chair and pulling on the sleeves of his long shirt. The clock behind him said seven in the morning and he zoomed in on it for the video.

"So, you must be asking me why I woke up so early ..." He said very slowly and quietly "And because I'm practically whispering, right?" He blinked slowly "Well, Mew is still asleep, I'll let him rest a bit more before waking him up, we have an event today with Free Fire, which is really cool, this is the first event we do together and it's been a long time since I went to a game event, so I'm really excited, this face is just sleep, I swear. " He smiled and the intercom rang, making him startle and run to answer it before Mew woke up from the noise.

A subtitle would inform fans that it was a warning of a gift left for him at the lobby.

"Ok, I'm going to go down with Chopper so that he can take a short walk and look for a surprise that they left at the lobby, today it will be a vlog video, I will let you follow this special day with us." Gulf smiled and waved "See you soon."

Gulf cut the video, filming again when he took off Chopper's collar and the dog ran to drink water, the young youtuber turned his attention to the camera, he was still wearing his sleepwear, socks and a sandal that he didn't know if it was Mew or yours, it was only the first he saw. Carrying the camera in one hand, he showed the bouquet he had placed on the table near the entrance.

"My mother-in-law is incredible." Gulf said taking the card and reading "Good luck today at the event, my boys, cheering for you. Play well." He laughed "She knows Mew sucks playing ... Ooh, can I say that ?!" He asked himself that and then he turned the camera on his face "I'm going to prepare a vitamin for Mew, it's usually what he can eat in the morning, we will probably have lunch right after the event, so I think it's okay with this food a little limited. " He still sounded sleepy "And I'm going to eat some porridge." Gulf smiled just by stretching his lips, without showing his teeth, in a cute way.

Supporting the camera on the kitchen cupboard, he speeded up the video while preparing Mew's vitamin and his porridge. While smoothing, he took the opportunity to eat, staring at the camera.

Another cut in the video for Gulf supporting the glass of vitamin on the headboard beside the bed in the dark room, he walked to the window and opened the curtain, a little, pointing the camera at a set of sheets and pillows that hid the musician - Gulf's boyfriend - Mew Suppasit, while he slept.

"He's sleeping over there, can you see anything?" Gulf tried to adjust the focus and then approached the bed, he stretched out on the mattress and turned the camera to his face, lying next to Mew "He is very tired, he spent the night playing to try to improve his skills and not spend too much shame today. " Gulf whispered and moved slightly, turning the camera to just record Mew "Phi?" Gulf say it low, his hand gently massaged the shoulder of the singer "P'Meeew." Gulf said again.

Mew mumbled a meaningless noise.

"Time to wake up, Phi." Gulf called and waited three seconds "Baby?" He called sweetly and Mew turned, almost beating his face on the camera "Oooh!" Gulf exclaimed, laughing "Good morning, say hi to my people."

Mew just buried his face in the pillow, letting out a long breath. sleepy.

"See how lazy he is when he wakes up." Gulf said laughing and Mew smiled, moving and hiding his face in the neck of the boyfriend who now also appeared on the camera "Sleepyhead."

"Stop." Mew said in a voice that was a little hoarse from just waking up "Leave me like this for another ten minutes." He asked, his arms and long legs wrapping around Gulf's body and his face hidden in the curve of his boyfriend's neck.

"I can't, they wait for content." Gulf made a joke and Mew just continued in the same position, letting out little sighs, as if he had gone back to sleep "Phi! Wake up!" Gulf asked, touching his boyfriend's messy hair and smiling at the camera "We need to leave in less than 40 minutes to keep up, it is almost seven-thirty."

"I want to sleep, you are so mean." Mew complained, he was extremely affectionate, needy and childlike in the morning, he liked to spend time cuddling in bed before getting up, he liked to speak in that low, sweet voice, and he liked Gulf to do the same to him, the that clearly wasn't happening or they would be late and in the end Mew would be in a bad mood, as he hated being late.

Gulf did a sweet act on camera, he leaned over and kissed Mew on the cheek and whispered in his ear to get up, looking back at the camera while his boyfriend slowly turned his face and looked in the same direction, the tired face just carried a simple smile.

"Good morning," Mew struggled to say and Gulf smiled even more.

"Excited for the game event?" Gulf asked and Mew shake his head positively, opening his eyes.

One more cut.

Gulf now left the camera on the bedroom table, Mew was sitting shirtless on the bed, he had messy hair and took his vitamin in silence. The young youtuber walked around the room, putting some things in a backpack.

"Guys ..." Gulf approached the camera, sitting on the end of the bed and Mew followed him with his eyes "The Free Fire event will officially come out on Thursday, I probably won't be able to film much there, unfortunately not it's a live, we will play with some guests and then I think there will be a short video on social media to promote the event. " He explained and Mew reached out to leave the glass on the table and took out his phone "Let's try to record as much as we can, ok? But after the event, we will have lunch and today is our day off, so you will see how we are very unproductive on days off and after an event. "

"The app is saying that it will take 50 minutes to get to the place of the event, we better appreciate ourselves." Mew said and got up from the bed, standing next to Gulf and looking at the camera "Today you are our guest." He smiled and kissed Gulf's cheek which was embarrassed "Thanks for the vitamin, I'll choose the outfit." He said quietly, moving to the other side of the room.

And Gulf smiled at the camera.

One more cut and this time they were in the car, Mew wore sunglasses while driving and Gulf held the camera a little to the side so he could show them both in the frame.

"Usually P'Mew who drives, I hate to drive." Gulf confessed and Mew laughed.

"He really does ..." Mew started to speak, still looking ahead, paying attention to the streets "He can always get someone to drive for him or take him somewhere, once he called Mild, a friend of him, asking him to dinner at a restaurant near the mall, but it had to be the specific one because his intention was to get an order from the mall ... "

"Don't say that, he'll know." Gulf said, laughing and Mew laughed out loud.

"Mild, he used you." Mew said and Gulf denied, shaking his head and messing up the bangs that were already big again "If I ever need help and you need to drive to the hospital, will you?" The singer asked.

"I call your mom." Gulf joked and Mew looked at him "I'm kidding."

"I hope I never need help." Mew said.

"Can we stop by the tea shop? I wanted one, do we still have time?" Gulf said, looking around and realizing he was close "Guys, do you like those teas that have bubbles?"

"There's a store nearby, I think I can get more time ahead, do you know what flavor you want?" Mew asked, leaning over to look at the street better, turning into a street on the right.

"Pearl tea." Gulf smiled "We can order one and share."

"Okay, love." Mew said, kindly and continued driving.

They talk causally, recording everything as a natural vlog.

Gulf continued the video, when he received his tea and drank some of the drink, some recordings of Mew stretching to drink some of the tea and after Youtuber showed some of the bubbles. The next cut in the video already showed Mew dressed in the event shirt, smiling at a photo with someone on the team, Gulf whispered "He has a lot of fans around here." And then Mew came over, stretching out his arms and hugging him from behind, resting his face on the youtuber 's shoulder and smiling.

Gulf showed a few more moments, where he and Mew were interviewed, they were taking some pictures to promote the event and when they were playing. The images without sound, with just a background music, showed a very fun and loving Mew, Gulf was seen laughing and teasing all the time. They finished the event and then they were having lunch, at Gulf's favorite restaurant.

"Funny story ..." Gulf started talking holding the camera, while Mew was beside him chewing the food "When I first brought Mew to this restaurant we had just left the friends phase to become boyfriends, I think it was our first official meeting, right? " Gulf questioned, looking at the singer.

"I think so." Mew replied, resting his hand on Gulf's shoulder as he looked at the camera "You chose it."

"Yes, I'm going to tell the story." Gulf said "Well, he was really nervous, really, really nervous." he said and Mew smiled, embarrassed "Why were you so nervous? Explain it to people here."

"I wasn't that nervous..."

"Yes, you were!" Gulf said laughing.

"Okay, I was ..." Mew smiled "That was the first official date with the guy I liked, I was nervous, okay? I wanted everything to be perfect."

"So ..." Gulf laughed "It was a bit of a disaster. It just so happened that he got so nervous before he couldn't stop sweating, the night hadn't even started and he already had sweat stains all over his shirt, so we asked for our food and he was still nervous. "He said and looked at Mew" He was calming down throughout the night and it was time to pay the bill, he had warned me before I should leave my wallet at home because he would pay ... "

"I hate this story," Mew said, funny and embarrassed, leaning over to get another sushi while Gulf would continue to tell about his disastrous first date.

"And he forgot his wallet." Gulf said laughing and Mew sighed, taking some water to explain himself.

"Well, in my defense, I was so excited to see him that I didn't see if the wallet was really in the car when I left the house, I always do that, but that day I was just thinking about seeing him." defended.

"well, I had done what he asked, I didn't bring my wallet and to summarize the story, Mew refused to keep an account to pay at the restaurant, he left me here waiting, went home, took the wallet and came back here. " Gulf said "I waited over an hour here."

"I caught a traffic never seen before, I thought the bad luck couldn't get any worse." Mew explained.

"I was tired when the night ended and he was extremely sad to have done a lot of things wrong, but in the end it all worked out, he said he would make up for it with a massage and I thought he deserved that chance." Gulf smiled and Mew looked at him lovingly.

"And after that day it was impossible to get him off me, I'm really good with massages." Mew said smiling and Gulf looked at the camera, as if to hide the true meaning of it.

"What can I do, I fell in love." Gulf said, quietly and Mew pulled him close, a big smile on his face.

"In love, huh?" Mew teased and Gulf blushed "Me too, Tua-eng."

"Okay, let's not make people sick." Gulf said looking at the camera "Let's finish eating and be right back."

Another cut in the video and a message informing that there were changes in plans.

Now Gulf had the car seat reclined, he held the camera up as he prepared to start saying "I said day off, right? I was wrong." He folded his free arm under his head, as a support "Mew had to go to the studio to solve some pending things on his new album, which will be out at the end of the month and soon there will be a tour, I will do some vlogs, because I will with him on some shows. " Gulf pouted thoughtfully "Do you guys like it, tour vlogs? I hope so, anyway, I'm here in the car waiting, I was too lazy to leave and I can choose the songs now... what is your favorite song?" He asked and moved to turn on the radio "I will leave a list in the video description with some suggestions of songs that are my favorite of the moment."

The video suffered another cut, a small acceleration of Gulf dancing a little in the car while waiting. When Mew came back, he recorded some more of them in the car, cutting for Chopper barking and waiting for Mew to bend over and pick him up. They spent a few hours outside, but Mew's mother had stopped by the apartment to feed the puppy and take him for another walk around the condo.

Both of the boys had wet hair now, in comfortable clothes and lying on the couch, Gulf informed with a caption that they were going to watch a movie. In a few moments Chopper would jump on the sofa to receive a affection from Mew and the singer who was lying on Gulf's lap did not deny this to the cute dog. Another cut for Gulf sitting at the table editing a video while Mew prepared dinner, he had a cup of tea next to him in a gamer mug he had won from a fan.

The video follows with more loose images in soft background music, Mew shows the food to the camera and they have dinner, Gulf laughs at something that no one knows for sure and Mew removes the dishes when they both finished eating.

One more cut.

"Finally in the place I didn't want to leave..." Gulf zooms out and shows that he is lying on the bed "There is no better place than our comfortable bed." Gulf says loudly.

"I agree." Mew's voice is heard somewhere in the room.

"The day was great, really, we even relaxed, the event was really fun..." Gulf spoke, while Mew lay beside him, arms wrapped around Gulf's chest "I think you guys will like it very much, Thursday don't forget. " He remembered and Mew looked at himself on the camera viewfinder, fixing his hair that was out of place, he faced his face a little seriously, but still had a smile on his lips "What?! Stop that, seducing my fans." Gulf said, pushing his boyfriend lightly with his elbow.

"I wasn't doing this." Mew laughed out loud, clinging even more to the Gulf, becoming a comfortable mess.

"He's a seducer, I think that's since the second you were born." Gulf said and Mew returned to the position at the beginning of the video, his face buried in his boyfriend's neck "You do this so much you don't even notice."

"I am innocent." Mew said with a hushed sound.

"Okay, I know." Gulf smiled and rolled his eyes "Alright guys, I think this was the vlog of the day, we are going to watch some series ..." He moved a little more and stared at his boyfriend "You should one day shoot a video reacting to some series, you don't have an actor friend, what's his name? I think I saw somewhere that he's in a new series. "

"Saint?" Mew asked.

"Yes," Gulf said and then turned to the camera "Do you want to see Phi react to a series?" He smiled suggestively.

"Do you want to see his series now?" Mew asked, confused.

"No, this video is already long enough and I would need to record your reaction, you can't see it before." Gulf explained and Mew understood, returning to the hug "Alright guys, I think this is goodbye… I hope you liked it, say good night, Phi, they like it very much when you show up here, my fans like to see your face. "He laughs.

"Thank you," Mew says, laughing "Good night guys and until the next time I'm invited." He said a little shyly "Tomorrow you're not going to wake me up early, right?" He asked quietly, looking at Gulf's face.

"No, Phi. Tomorrow we will sleep until a little later." Gulf smiled confidently and turned to his boyfriend. They looked at each other for a few seconds, bright eyes, passionate smiles and Mew leaned over to get closer, while Gulf turned the camera to film the wall and finished the video.

The fans couldn't see it, but Mew showed Gulf that he was still very good at giving  _ massage. _


End file.
